


Twenty-Three Roses

by emmetmart



Series: The World of Second Home [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Assuming the reader has played BW/BW2, Gen, anipoke dub voices still apply excluding evie, evie is best girl!, man I love writing poems, no archive warnings currently but it will be updated later, tags update as characters introduce
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmetmart/pseuds/emmetmart
Summary: A major kidnapping occurs in the Unova Region, and someone we know mysteriously goes missing.Evelyn is a new Pokémon Trainer who has lost her memories, embarking on the road to challenge the Unova League. Unsure of what she wants to pursue, she will be put on the right track with the help of new friends, allies, and maybe even enemies.As of February 2021, the Second Home series and its narratives are now rated "Explicit" in accordance with future updates. It is highly recommended the user be 18 years of age or older before reading these narratives.Twenty-Three Roses explores violent and explicit themes, including: gender and body dysphoria, physical and mental abuse, self harm, physical and mental torture, and more. (not all of these themes are currently present) Please be careful, and put your health first before reading.
Series: The World of Second Home [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032609
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue - The Last Laugh

**Author's Note:**

> This narrative is considered an alternate timeline, but it is recommended you read the main story before reading this. Some characters from the main story will appear in alternate timeline stories, and some characters may be exclusive to alternate timelines. Thank you for your continued support!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just another normal day at Gear Station...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I clasped the rose gently with my hands,  
> allowing its thorns to pierce into my skin  
> I adore it’s white petals and vibrant green stem  
> But lo and behold, my life was coming to an end"

“Ingo!”  
“Huh?” I blinked, “Who is it?”  
“Big bro, come on!” A voice called out to me, impatiently, “Jeez… you got to stop sleeping in like this!”  
Ah, right, it’s Monday.  
I slowly brought myself out of bed and cleaned myself up. I combed my hair, brushed my teeth, and washed my face spiffy. Afterwards, I slipped on my trousers, buttoned up my shirt and tie, adjusted my belt and put on my jacket and cap.  
“I’ll be right there, Emmet.” I sighed. Today was a slow day for me, as is any Monday here, so I knew his constant mood swings were jokes.

“Alright… let’s get to it…” I mumbled to myself, leading my younger brother to our current shift. I let him hop onto the Doubles Train and waved him off with a small smile, and quietly made my way down to the Singles Train. With each tap of my shoes, I hummed the Gear Station jingle to myself as I hopped onto the train and the doors closed.  
“Good morning, Subway Master Ingo!” One of the newer employees called out, as he got nudged by a senior.  
“Hey, cut it out, I was supposed to say that.” Another conductor squeaked.  
“Hello, you two.” I spoke up and nodded, “Everything’s ready on the train, I presume?”  
“Y-yes sir!” They flinched, and sweat nervously.  
“Yup, of c-course!”  
“Haha, very good.” I laughed to myself and shook my head. Certainly an interesting crowd, I thought.

Working here had always been something me and my brother Emmet had wanted to do for a long time. Of course, we’d only been here for about two years, but it really did feel like home to us. As I situated myself, and got to the control room, elsewise just the front of the subway car, I signalled my crew mates.  
“Is everything ready?” I asked.  
“Yes, sir!”  
“Very well. All aboard!” I initiated the engine start-up, and soon enough, we moved off through the tunnel.

\---

I bounced cheerfully down the subway car, greeting my fellow subordinates with a smile. It was good to be working another day here! As I got situated, I decided to run down the usual motto.  
“Follow the rules…” I called out.  
“Safe driving!” The other conductors called back, “And follow the schedule…”  
“Everyone, smile!” I chirped, pumping a fist into the air as I prepared the engine start-up, “Checking the safety, and everything’s ready! We’re on our way to victory!”  
“All aboard!” The electrically-operated subway car began to turn its gears, and we went off into the many tunnels in Nimbasa, and throughout Unova.

As the train was running, I decided to see who my first challenger was, and grinned as the sight that lay before me. A young Pokémon trainer bearing silvery-white hair tied into a ponytail with a white ribbon bow slowly walked up to the center of the car’s arena. She wore a petite blue dress, and matching silver slippers. Pretty basic, if you asked me, but I knew better than to make fun of someone’s silly fashion sense.  
“Umm…” She mumbled, and looked at the floor, “H-hi.”  
“Hi!” I waved cheerily, “I’m Emmet. I’m a Subway Master. What’s your name?”  
“Ah, uh… my name…” The little girl hesitated, and fiddled with her thumbs, “Freya…”  
Looking more closely, I seemed to notice something… off about the girl, but I didn’t take it to heart.  
“Freya!” I grinned, and took out two Pokéballs from inside of my coat, “You ready for a Double Battle?”  
“Y-yes!” She huffed, “Reuniclus! Gothorita! Let’s go!” Freya sent out her Pokéballs, and I sent out mine. Two Psychic types against my Eelektross and Galvantula… this was sure to be a treat.  
The battle had gone smoothly. I knew this girl was most likely a formidable Trainer, but I didn’t let it get to me. Obviously, I had to win! I won’t lose! I’ll do anything to win, because I am Emmet, and I love Pokémon battles! Especially the combination of two Pokémon…  
However, it seemed like even with resisting, my ego had gotten too much for me to handle. It would eventually become my downfall.

“Reuniclus, use Trick Room!” She called out, and the little gelatin-like Pokémon applied a mysterious effect to the subway car arena.  
“What the…” I laughed skeptically, “H-hah, is that all you’ve got?”  
“Gothorita, hit them with a Rock Slide!” Freya spoke up with a mysterious-sounding tone, “Hey, Mr. Emmet…”  
“Huh?”  
The girl’s expression changed from hesitation to a smirk. She let out a quiet giggle. It was too late. My fate was sealed. A large rock lunged in my direction, and then, before I could even let out a scream… 

...everything went dark.

\---

“Excellent work, Prim.” A man with a robust, yet slim frame called out and walked into the conductor’s car, “Who have we got here?”  
“It’s the Subway Master, Emmet.” I undid my illusion by Reuniclus, returning my Pokemon to their Pokeballs, scavenged, and found his Trainer Card, “We have to dispose of this too, don’t we?”  
“Yes, as is with any kidnapping.” He observed the unconscious body of the white-clad conductor, and took off his hat, “Hmm… messy, silver-grey hair; just as she wanted. Let’s hope she won’t be disappointed with a brother.”  
“This is the best we could do, huh…” I mumbled to myself, and scratched the back of my head, “Leif, are you sure this will work?”  
“Have some confidence. I’m sure it’ll be fine.” The man chuckled, and shook his head, “Besides, we definitely scored the jackpot.”  
My partner in crime, Leif, hauled the body of the unconscious conductor into a bag, and placed it upon his shoulder. I always remembered him as the strong type, but wow… for him to be able to lift up an adult like this…  
“Haha.. yeah…” I gazed warily.  
“Hey, are you even listening to me, Prim?” Leif sighed, “Ugh, don’t answer that question. Come on, let’s bring the guy to the boss.”

Being a member of Team Neutro was… well, I could describe it as a mafia gang. Nowhere near as problematic as Team Plasma, for sure. We did a lot of pretty gnarly, nasty work, but it pays off. It’s not like my family knows, anyways… Leif and I were just normal workers, until we got our most recent job. That was what we were doing now. Kidnap someone who looked the most like a little girl’s “dream sister.” The girl’s drawing was kind of vague, though, and it isn’t everyday you find anyone so young to have grey or silver hair. Call us lucky, we got him without even shedding a single drop of blood!  
We hitched a secret ride back to Castelia City and navigated carefully to get to the alleyway, and located the basement of the skyscraper that contained our main base, where Boss was. By now, I’ve gone back to my old anxious self.  
“Leif, seriously!” I pouted, as I went down to open the door hesitantly, “The kid wants a sister, not a brother!”  
“Oh, come on now Prim; it doesn’t matter, as I was saying....” He shrugged, and adjusted the bag on his shoulders, “...had you not become infatuated with me for the 100th time today.”  
“Ugh.. sorry..” I apologized, and opened the door. There were a lot of twisting hallways we had to walk around before locating the elevator to the Boss’s office, but we eventually navigated it, getting a few stares from other Team Neutro grunts. It seemed like they were jealous of us, because not many get to talk to the Boss up front, but I knew for a fact me and Leif wouldn’t boast about anything.  
The door to the office opened. It was dark, eerie, and just as mysterious as they rumored it to be… without all the weird candles of course. A desk and office chair were set up at the end of the room, opposite to where we stood, and we approached slowly. Soon enough, we were just feet away from the Boss himself… it was nerve-wracking.

“So, you brought the body. Alive, I presume?” His deep voice echoed in the near-empty office room.  
“Yes, Boss.” Leif responded with a clear tone, and lifted the bag off of his shoulder and tried to prop it up in his arms, “Would you like to see them?”  
“Wait.” Boss replied quickly, and two bodyguards came to assist in removing the body from the bag, and set it on the ground. He turned around in his chair and peered over, his face still obscured from the lack of light. A bit of light flooded onto the unconscious body of the Subway Master, emphasizing his silvery hair and soft face.  
“This is… a young adult man.” He seemed agitated, “Didn’t I specify that the girl wanted a sister?”  
“Y-yes, Boss, but…” I tried to speak my part, but Leif held me off.  
“We apologize, but this is all we could find.” He proposed a counter argument to the Boss, “There are not… many females of the correct age who have white or silver hair like she requested.”  
“That is true.” The Boss sat back down in his chair and crossed his legs, “I commend your efforts, especially for being so tidy.”  
“Thank you, Boss.” We both recited and bowed.  
“You need not assist in our next task, so please take the weekend off to relax. Your paychecks will be in by tomorrow night.”  
I nodded, as Leif motioned me to walk out of the room with him.

“Phew!” I let out a sigh of relief, and stretched my arms, “That was close, huh?”  
“Too close for comfort.” Leif mumbled, keeping his arms crossed, “I’m surprised he even allowed us to kidnap a grown man and submit it, but then again…”  
“Hmm?”  
“He did look pretty slim.”  
“Slim? Who?” I asked, not really sure what he was talking about.  
“Prim, you dunce, that Subway Master. Emmet, his name was, remember?” He sighed, as we walked down the dizzying halls.  
“Oh, right! Yeah… they do look pretty… um… bony?”  
“ _Ectomorphic_ is a better term to use.” My dark green-haired friend corrected me, “Regardless, I’m more surprised by how easily he took the bait.”  
“You can thank Reuniclus for that!” I laughed, and scratched the back of my head bashfully, “Guess he had his last laugh...”  
“Yes, indeed.” He calmed down a bit and smiled, “You truly have some of the best Psychic-type Pokémon around, Prim.”  
“Hey!” I grinned and tried to nudge him in the arm, “You’re one to talk! Can we talk about the great silk bags your Leavanny makes?”  
Leif simply laughed it off, blushing a bit. Knowing he doesn’t like it when I tease him too much, I dropped the conversation. We said our goodbyes as we left the basement and went our separate ways back home...


	2. Evelyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young woman wakes up in her room, confused and startled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Everything's so blurry, everything’s so fuzzy  
> Am I breathing? Am I alive? Or am I living in a lie?  
> I reached out to the vase that contained the blooms,  
> but my body grew weak, and my hands became cold"

“Ev...yn…”  
“Eve...n…”  
“Evelyn!”

I shot up instantly from my bed in a hot sweat and looked around, panicked, and confused. Wait… this wasn’t my bed… whose was it? I looked down and saw myself under a pale pink blanket with white stars on it, and rested on a plain white bed contained within a rustic wooden frame.  
Where… am I…?

“Evelyn, dear, breakfast is ready.” A woman’s voice called out to me, and I flinched at the sound of it. Am I in someone else's house?! I couldn’t tell… my head was pounding, as I groaned and got out of the bed—of course, I bumped my head on the top of the bed frame and let out a shrill squeak.  
“Oww…” I grimaced, as I fell to the floor and placed my hands on my head. This pain… it isn’t a normal headache. Why can’t I remember anything…? Where am I? Who am I? Why…  
I saw a small hand reach out to me, and I looked up. A young girl with hair as white as snow tied up into a medium ponytail with a pink bow and a white pajama dress smiled, insisting I grab her hand.  
“Are you okay, sis?” She laughed a bit, as she helped me up, “Wow, you’re taller than I remembered… What have Mom and Dad been feeding you?”  
“Uh…” I hesitated, and continued to sweat compulsively, “Where… am I…?”  
“Huh?” The girl turned her head with a confused grin, “You’re home, duh! Did you hit your head real hard or something?” She leaned on her tip-toes to feel my forehead, and winced a bit, but didn’t really know what my condition was. I didn’t, either.  
“Ah…” I mumbled and placed a hand on my head again, “Yeah, my head has been pounding...”  
“Well, you gotta eat something!” The white-haired girl who was apparently my sister giggled, “Come on, race you there!” She ran off out of the room, expecting me to follow, and so I did.

Warily, and cautiously, I looked down and blushed at the sight of my outfit, which was a short, pale cream and sky blue cold-shoulder camisole top layered above some simple white, puffy bloomers. Embarrassed by this immature display, I followed my sister out to the kitchen and saw an older man and woman sitting at a dining table.  
“Ah, good morning, dear.” The woman smiled warmly, “Come on, sit down, before the food gets cold.”  
I nodded, too nervous to speak up, as I sat down and stared at the plate on the table. Fluffy, canary yellow scrambled eggs, bacon and toast were set out neatly onto a plain white plate, with a glass of milk to the side. I had to admit, I felt like I was starving, so I quickly dug into it, paying no mind to my sister who was gazing at me with curious eyes.  
“Wow… when was the last time big sis ate?” She asked.  
“Oh, Freya, you know better than to ask rude questions to your sister like that.” My presumed father spoke up sternly, but his voice had a particular warmth to it, “I’m sure she ate enough yesterday.”  
“B-but she’s so tall!” Freya pouted, and whined a bit, “I wanna be tall like big sis, too!” Our parents laughed at the remark, and Mom simply quieted her down with a ruffle of the hair. My sister seemed determined to be a lot like me… I wonder if she saw me as some kind of idol… nah, probably not… I don’t even know who I am, anyways...

After we finished eating, I quietly dismissed myself and went back to my bedroom. A door was towards the back to the right, and I opened it. It led to a small personal washroom. Or bathroom, I guess.  
I was greeted by the reflection of a young, presumably teenage girl… but I couldn’t be too sure. She had messy, steel grey hair with sharp, matching cat-like eyes, a rather sizable nose and ears, and a mouth reminiscent of a frog as she opened and closed it. Though… she had a rather slim, masculine body, as I noticed broad shoulders, and looked under my shirt to see a robust torso. it was rather odd. I presume this girl was me, and my name was Evelyn. I liked the name, it sounded nice. Gazing at my reflection for a while longer, I let out a quiet gasp as I saw a pale blue ribbon headband on the sink countertop. Presuming it was mine, I struggled to get it situated on my head until it navigated through my nappy, tangly hair with a metal clasp. It looked cute, and that was that.  
“Sis?”  
I turned around and saw little Freya looking up at me with wide eyes. To be frank, I think the only way we look alike were our outfits and hair, but then again…  
“Y-yes..?” I stuttered--my headache was gone, but the confusion was still prevalent.  
“I wanna ask a question.” She pouted, and hopped up onto a step stool, “Why are you so tall?”  
“Umm…” To be honest, I couldn’t come up with a good answer, and tried to think of the most logical solution to this problem, “...puberty?” It was miraculous that she didn’t ask about my voice, of which sounded a bit masculine… perhaps went with this body; why do I sound like this? I had so many questions for myself, I didn’t realize that my white lying worked.  
“Ohhh…” Freya thought, and placed her hands on the sink counter to look at herself, “Mmm… I guess that makes sense. I’m too young to go through ‘puberty.’”  
“When you’re a teenager, you will.” I smiled weakly, and decided to leave the bathroom.  
“H-hey! Wait!”  
I turned around again, to see her tugging at my camisole top.  
“Uhm… uhm…” The white-haired girl fiddled with her fingers, “When you get your first Pokemon… can you ask Mom and Dad if I can come with you?”  
“First… Pokemon?” I mumbled to myself, still confused.  
“Yeah, remember?” Freya huffed, “They were gonna give you a Pokemon so you can challenge the Pokemon League!”  
“A-ah, really?!” This got me excited, igniting a flame in my eyes, “I’ll ask them when it happens!”  
“Silly, it’s today!” She teased, and ran off, “See you later!”  
“Huh?... Wait!” I wanted to ask her another question myself, but I was left in the dark. Letting out a sigh, I walked over and looked at my bed. It was a bit clear that I wasn’t really made for the bed itself, because when I tried to lay down, the heels of my feet were almost hanging off the edge. Frustrated, I got back up and looked around my room some more. Surely, there had to be a picture of me somewhere… maybe then I would remember. But, no matter where I looked, and how hard I looked, there weren’t any photos of anyone at all in my room. All I could see was white-painted wood dressers and a closet, my bed, a small vanity mirror and stool, and a toy box. Curious, I opened up the little white box, and was surprised to find a colorful assortment of stuffed animals. It seemed to mostly replicate Pokémon… I think that’s what they were called. A yellow mouse-like Pokémon and a brown fox-like dog Pokémon were at the top, but I couldn’t make out the figures below them. I decided not to pry further—I still wasn’t sure if this was truly my room… my family, but at the same time, everyone was so confidently calling me by my name… Evelyn… I didn’t know what to think at this moment, so I took my ribbon off, and tucked myself into bed to take a nap until the time came when my parents would call me over again.

\---

“Evelyn, dear.”  
I woke up once more, only this time remembering not to hit my head on the bed frame. I looked up to see my mother, who stood above me with a small smile.  
“Your father and I wanted to show you something. Could you come to the living room?”  
“Living… room?” I felt a bit groggy having slept for a while, and rubbed my eyes, “Where is…”  
“Ah, I’m sorry, you must have been tired.” She laughed, and ruffled my messy silver-white hair, “Here, come along, dear.”  
I got up with the help of Mom, who held my hand gently, and put my blue ribbon back into my hair. We walked slowly over to the living room, which had a flatscreen television and bookshelves on one side of the room. There was a rather basic brown couch with an old-looking quilt draped along the top of it, and a loveseat propped around a low table, alongside an antique lamp emanating warm white light in a corner of the room. It felt cozy… almost nostalgic somehow, but this was my home, right? I guess, in a sense, it felt comfortable.  
“Evelyn! Hey, sport!” My father grinned, seeming excited to have a bit of time to talk to me, “Thank you, Willow, dear.” Mom smiled warmly, and walked over to the side of the coffee table. I noticed Freya looking at me with a big, cheeky grin, as she sat on the couch, kicking her legs out energetically.  
“We thought it’s about time you see the big world for your own.” Willow, so her name was, spoke up, “Your father and I know how it feels to be cooped up indoors all the time, and there’s so much to find in the Unova region, so…”  
“We decided to give you a Pokémon to kick-start the adventure!” Father grinned, and set a red and white signature Pokéball on the table.  
I looked down at the Pokéball, perplexed, and a bit surprised. I get to… go on an adventure? I didn’t know what kind of adventure, but it seemed fun. Challenging the Pokémon League, too…  
“Mom… Dad…” I teared up a bit, and sniffled, “I-I...” They eventually noticed I was about to cry, and consoled me with a hug.  
“Big sis!” Freya hopped up and joined in on the hug, “Don’t cry!”  
“S-sorry…” I sniffled again, and wiped my nose, “Okay… I’m ready.” Taking a deep breath, I walked towards the Pokéball and picked it up. It had a small ribbon sticker close to the top of the button—I assume it was a way for others to tell it was mine… it was nice of them to think of me. With no hesitation, I clicked the button on the Pokéball as it expanded in the palm of my hand, and opened up with a flash…  
What greeted me was a small, fluffy, grey Pokémon that looked like a chinchilla. It gazed around, wary for a moment, and looked at me with sparkling dark brown eyes.  
“Min..?” It reached up, as if motioning me to do something… ah right, it’s a small Pokémon.  
I picked it up gently by the torso, “...Hello.” The feeling of holding a real Pokémon in my hands… it was amazing, “So, you’re my partner.”  
“Cino!” The chinchilla Pokémon cheered, and patted my cheek with its little paw--seeming happy enough by crawling onto my shoulder.  
“That’s Minccino, a Normal-type Pokémon.” Father explained to me, “I heard they’re neat freaks.”  
“Oh, hush!” My mother scolded, and looked back at me, “Yes, they are neat, but I have been told they make good companions. What better way than to give you a friendly Pokémon… and it seems it already likes you, too!” I laughed nervously at the remark, and watched as the little chinchilla Pokémon inspected my clothing before determining I didn’t need any spiffing up and hopped off onto the low table. I noticed Freya had crawled down onto the floor and leaned on the low table, eagerly looking at Minccino.  
“It’s so cute!” She squeaked, and put her hand out to the Pokémon, to which it called out and wagged its tail against my little sister’s hand, “Hehehe, I’m jealous of you, big sis…”  
“Ah..” I blushed a bit. So many things happening made me feel flustered, but I tried not to get too overwhelmed, “Mom… Dad… why didn’t you give Freya a Pokémon?” The two looked at each other briefly before giving me an answer.  
“Well, your sister is still quite young…” My mother responded, her voice sounding a bit weak, “We would love to give her one, but she has to be at least 13 years old to challenge the Pokémon League.”  
“I can’t just bring her with me?” I pouted, keeping in mind what she wanted me to tell them.  
“Evelyn…” Father sighed and shook his head, “You are old enough to journey on your own, but it’s too dangerous for us to entrust little Freya in your hands…”  
“B-but…” I winced, and looked down at my sister, who seemed equally upset, “Freya… I…”  
“I want to go!” She puffed up her cheeks and whined, “I want to go on a Pokémon adventure with big sis! I know she’s strong!”  
“Mmm…” Our parents looked at eachother again, and sighed in unison. Mother spoke up, “We’ll talk about it, and tell you later. For now, please just relax—there is plenty of time until the Pokémon League starts, and we need to register you for the League itself tomorrow, Evelyn.”  
“The earlier the better.” Father agreed, and the two left to go to their room.

I took a deep breath and exhaled, miserable, “I’m sorry, Freya…” Looking down, she didn’t seem as bothered as she was earlier, and I patted her on the head as I returned Minccino back into its Pokéball.  
“It’s fine.” She crossed her arms and huffed, “I think you’d be a good Pokémon Trainer.”  
“R-really?” My eyes widened, “But… I never battled anyone yet…”  
“But I bet you can do it!” Freya smiled, as she guided me to sit on the couch with her, “If anyone can beat the Champion, I know it would be you!”  
“Ah…” My cheeks flushed a vibrant shade of red as I smiled sheepishly, “Freya, I don’t know that much about Pokémon…”  
“Well, then we can learn!” She grinned and nudged me in the arm, laughing, “It’ll be fine! Mom and Dad are just worried we’d get hurt or whatever, but I know Pokémon don’t attack us unless they’re wild or something…”  
“I see…”  
We sat and stared at the blank television screen for a while. I felt so tired, even though I had just taken a nap. Staring at my Pokéball, and the little ribbon decor on it, I let out a sigh. Would I really be a good Trainer like my sister insists me to be? Or, is she just egging me on because she looks up to me so much? I guess I’d have to find out tomorrow…


	3. Oculi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I gazed at my reflection once more  
> As my sharp, silver eyes glow  
> Unorthodox hair tangled and knotted  
> A liquid from the ducts, o how they flooded"

Today was the day my parents would bring me to register for the Unova League. I was anxiously nibbling on my thumb whilst waiting on the couch, sporting a new messenger bag made of red and white faux leather. Inside were some items I would need on my journey, like medicine and a map, and what have you. Freya sat next to me, and seemed equally unnerved.  
“Big sis…” She mumbled quietly, “Mom and Dad haven't said anything…”  
I let out a sigh as I folded my hands onto my lap, “I know…”  
We sat in silence for a while, until she spoke up again.  
“Hey, hey…”  
“Y-yes?”  
“Are you gonna be okay on your own?” Freya asked, looking up at me with wide eyes.  
“I don’t know…” I winced, and hugged my chest with my arms, “I’m a little scared…”  
“Hey! No scaredy cats here!” She huffed and hugged my arm, “I know you’ll be fine, because you’re my big sis!” The abrupt action made me break out into hot sweat  
“W-why would I be fine?!” I panicked, “I barely know how this stuff works to begin with!”  
“It’s easy…” My sister sighed and sat back up normally, “You get a strong team, and get the eight Gym Badges then go beat the Elite Four and the Champion!”  
“Easy for you to say…” I grimaced, and noticed mother and father come in.  
“Good morning, you two.” Mom smiled, holding something behind her back, “Evelyn, are you ready to get your Trainer Card?”  
“...Y-yes.” I stuttered, and stood up, grabbing my bag.  
“Ah, but before that…”  
“Huh?”  
She held out two small boxes, “...We’ll let you bring Freya with you.”  
“R-really?!” My eyes widened, and I smiled, looking over to my sister, who was equally shocked.  
“Huh?!” Freya’s jaw dropped, and she ran over, “No way! I thought you and Dad didn’t want me to!”  
“We did have mixed thoughts on it.” Father nodded, “But since little Evie is eighteen, it should be fine.”  
“Evie..?” I blinked, but shook off the thought, “S-so… um… what are the boxes?” It looked like something high tech, given how minimal the decoration was.  
“These are Xtranscievers.” My mother smiled, and handed them to us, “We have some of our own. If you’re in a pinch, just call us—or eachother.”  
“Oh.. thank you so much!” I teared up a bit, and opened the box. It had a small black and white wrist watch with a tech screen and some buttons. I slipped it onto my right wrist, and Freya did the same after I helped her a bit.  
“Now, let’s go get that photo taken!” Father laughed, and guided us out to take a bus to Castelia City… the biggest city in all of Unova. It was located smack dab in the middle of the region, and was apparently well known for all the skyscrapers… boats… oh, and the famous Casteliacones.

We located one of the many skyscrapers—this one was black and modern-looking with a fancy “Unova League” sign above the front sliding doors. As we entered, we were greeted by a receptionist donning a red scarf who guided us into an elevator and up to a specific floor of the building. Shockingly, there wasn’t a line for the photos.  
“Right this way, please.” The reception lady smiled, and walked us over to a photo taking set-up, decorated with umbrella lights and a strange green backdrop.  
“I presume this is for your elder daughter?” She asked.  
“Yes.” My mother nodded, and handed over a slip of paper. She whispered something to the lady, and she let out a quiet “ah” before turning to me.  
“What is your name?” The red-scarf wearing lady smiled again, motioning me to sit down on a stool.  
“E… Evelyn.” I hesitated, and gulped. Why did I need a photo taken of me? Did they not take pictures before? This is so confusing…  
“That’s a nice name.” She giggled a bit, and adjusted the camera, “Could you smile for me?”  
“Ah… ah…” I tried to smile, but struggled, “I can’t…” A cold sweat trickled down my face as I saw the lady glance at me with a doubtful expression, then shrugged it off and took a photo anyways—thankfully after the cold sweat trickled off. She then walked over to a computer and did some typing, and then to a strange printer-looking machine that popped out a blue card.  
“You’re all set.”  
“Thank you…” I mumbled quietly, and curtsied, as we were prompted to leave. I gazed at my Trainer Card warily, looking at the photo of myself. It looked like… I just didn’t want to be a Pokémon Trainer, and to be honest, I wasn’t sure to begin with. Why would I need to go on an adventure? To find something? To get stronger? To… I don’t know… I just don’t know at all…  
“If I recall, the League begins at the start of the week on Monday.” Father spoke as we left the building and walked down the sidewalk of the large road in the city, “That gives us the weekend to rest up!”  
“I-I see…” I mumbled quietly, “So… I have to earn the Gym Badges, right?”  
“Yup.” He nodded, “It really brings back memories, when I was a kid…”  
“Ah, I remember when I was a Trainer in the League, too!” Mother clasped her hands together with a smile, “It sure was fun, even if I didn’t win.”  
“That’s the fun of it!” My father laughed and pulled his wife and us in for a half-hug as we walked, “And now we have two beautiful daughters!” Freya smiled giddily at this, but I simply let out a nervous laugh. We stopped to get some Casteliacones, and found our way back home via the bus again.

By the time we got home, me and Freya immediately began packing up and preparing for the adventure that would begin on Monday. My messenger bag held some Pokéballs, potions, a map of the Unova region, and other knick knacks. Freya’s bag was a brown backpack made of leather, containing similar materials, excluding the Pokéballs since she can’t be a Trainer yet. We were both given first-aid kits, super mini umbrellas, and spare sets of clothing for when the colder season approaches. It seems like we would be out from home for a long time… which worried me, but my instincts told me that going out there would be quite fun. So, I decided not to worry too much.  
While we were getting ready, my little sister tapped my shoulder, and I looked over, surprised.  
“Big sis!” Freya grinned, and twirled, “Look at my cool adventure outfit!” She donned a medium sun hat with white accents and a pink ribbon over her snow white hair tied up in the usual ponytail with a hair tie, a baggy sky blue t-shirt that was layered on top of some sort of grey striped shirt. Both of these shirts were layered over khaki brown shorts and black leggings, and some plain pink boots. It was certainly… interesting.  
“Oh… it’s nice…” I laughed sheepishly and turned my head, “But… it’s warm out. Why are you wearing long sleeves?”  
“Huh? Did no one tell you?” The girl pouted and crossed her arms, “I have a skin problem, you know…”  
“Skin.. problem?”  
“Mhm. It’s super sensitive to the sun, so I need to cover up.” Freya sighed, “...that’s at least what Mom and Dad tell me to do.”  
“I see… that’s interesting.” I nodded, “I guess.. I will just be wearing my usual clothes.”  
“I love big sis’s clothes!” She chirped and raised her arms up, “Cuz I designed them myself!”  
I was thrown off by this, “Y-you designed my clothes?”  
Eventually, I found out that Freya really liked drawing. She liked drawing anything, it seems, and even showed me a drawing she did that was of me and her in a spring setting with flowering fruit trees. I was impressed, despite it being the art skills of… well, she was a kid, so it made sense. Her parents had to make her outdoors outfit though. I then discovered what “albinism” was, and why she was so eager to come with me on my adventure. It was essentially that she had extremely sensitive skin, and some eyesight problems… odd that she doesn’t wear glasses, but I didn’t want to judge. Though I didn’t know why she cared so much for me… I think I began to care more for her, because her safety came before mine. It was important that my sister stays safe, but I hope we can still have fun during the Unova league… maybe we’ll make new friends… catch some Pokémon… and…  
I did so much today, I felt as if my legs were going to give out eventually, so I fell asleep early that day, and so the weekend came.

To be fair, I didn’t do much on the weekend aside from watch shows on the television… usually kid’s shows since Freya wanted to watch them. It was a bit unbearable for me, since I’m older, but… eh, I didn’t want to make her upset by suddenly changing the channel to the news or something. But I couldn’t change the channel to the news anyways. It was weird. Even when I asked my parents and tried the number, it just went back to the channel we were already watching.  
“Weird… is the TV not working?” I mumbled to myself, trying to input the news channel number again. It flashed to static, then back to the kid’s program.  
“I dunno.” Freya sulked, “Why are you doing that anyways?! I wanna watch my show!”  
“S-sorry…” I looked away, a bit upset. I just wanted to know if there was information on the Pokémon League, but I guess my little sister was in charge, here. Still, I couldn’t help but wonder what was wrong with the channels on that miraculous, sleek, box-like electronic. Right, it’s a television… silly me.  
I decided to stop worrying about the TV for now, and went back to my room. My bag laid there on my bed, as I went to sit next to it and dug out my Trainer Card. I looked at it warily, that somber expression… that was my face. Well… of course it was me, I knew that, but I was just in disbelief. My head hurt a bit, trying to figure out just who I am, really. Why did I doubt myself so much like this? I couldn’t tell for sure, as I put the card back into my bag, and let out a flustered sigh as I moved my bag aside and laid down on my bed, covering my face.  
I just don’t understand… Why I doubt my identity… why I even think I’m anyone else but Evelyn… Because I am Evelyn, right? Right…  
After I shuffled in my bed for a while, I got back up. Can’t sleep, I thought to myself, as I walked back to the bathroom to get a second look at myself.  
I stared at my reflection again: at those sharp eyes with each a prominent under-lash; my messy steel grey hair and strange sideburns, and my odd nose, which didn’t even look like Freya’s at all… neither of my parents had such a face either. Was I… even related to any of them? Was I adopted? I wish I knew… I wish I knew anything…

...but before I could ask anyone anything at all, tears streamed down from my eyes. They trailed down my face, dropping onto the sink marble with a quiet “plip” each time. I clenched the edge of the counter with my hands, and gasped for air multiple as I cried, frustrated yet again. Why do I care about this so much?! Why should I care about anything?! I don’t even have any friends… I don’t know anyone… I don’t even know what in the world Pokémon even are… I’m just…  
“...big sis?”  
I looked over to my right to see Freya, standing at the doorway. A worried expression was painted on her face, as she approached me quietly.  
“Stop it…” I whimpered, and covered my tear-stained face, “I don’t know you, I don’t know any of…”  
It was then, I felt a true embrace. Two small arms wrapped around my torso, as she let her body lay against my back.  
“..big sis… n-no, I need to stop saying that all the time..” Freya mumbled, and looked up, “...Evie..”  
Tears began to gush out again from my eyes at rapid speeds--so much so, that trying to use my arm to clean them away only made the mess worse. I hiccupped, and turned around to adjust myself to allow her to hug me face-to-face.  
“I don’t… remember who any of you are.” I spoke up quietly, “Why is that?”


End file.
